opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Wychowawca szatana. Roz. II/@comment-5419222-20150203182128
"Minęły już cztery lata od śmierci Katie" Oh, fajny przeskok czasowy! Całe cztery lata odkąd nastolatek zobaczył nauczyciela ZABIJAJĄCEGO swoich uczniów, dobrze że nie wiemy kompletnie nic o wydarzeniach z tych czterech lat. To nie tak że Luke powinien zrobić kilka ważnych rzeczy po tym jak zobaczył na własne oczy mord swoich przyjaciół. "którą tak dobrze pamięta Luke. " On może ale ja całkowicie miałem ją gdzieś. Właściwie, pójdę tak daleko i powiem że większość czytelników miała ją gdzieś. Właściwie, nie ma żadnego powodu abym czuł przywiązanie emocjonalne do postaci o której nie wiemy kompletnie nic. "Coraz bardziej Luke niepokoi się o siebie i o swoich przyjaciół. Im więcej kolegów z jego klasy znika tym bardziej czuje, że Xander ma go w planach." Chwila, chwila! Luke nie poszedł na policje?! Nie powiedział temu nikomu dorosłemu?! Kompletnie zignorował fakt że jego nauczyciel od Biologii ZABIŁ DWÓCH UCZNIÓW i chodzi sobie dalej do szkoły jak gdyby nigdy nic?! No dobrze może się po prostu bał. Dlaczego nikt nie zainteresował się tymi zniknięciami?! Gdzie dyrektor?! Gdzie policja?! Gdzie rodzice?! Czy wszyscy ludzie w tym opowiadaniu mają te dzieci w swojej pzysłowiowej dupie?! Właściwie, to doskonale! Widzę tu idealny komentarz na temat odpowiedzialności współczesnych rodziców, publicznego szkolnictwa oraz służb porządkowych, albo posiadają inteligencje na poziomie kamiennej cegły lub też po prostu im to rybka! Ludzi na świecie i tak za dużo, co tam trzech nastolatków w tą czy w tą! Wygląda na to że Luke także nie jest szczególnie mądrzejszy gdyż kompletnie nic nie zrobił! "Kończy się kwiecień, a to, że się kończy kolejny miesiąc to znaczy kolejne zniknięcie. W klasie została garstka uczniów tym bardziej, że za rok może zniknąć cała klasa." Na miłość Boską! W tym momencie myśle że ktoś by go zamknął dla zasady! To jest jasne pod słońcem że to on! PRZEZ CZTERY LATA ZNIKALI UCZNIOWIE. NIKT NIE RUSZYŁ W TYM CZASIE NAWET PALCEM ABY COŚ ZROBIĆ! Czy wszyscy w tym opowiadaniu to kompletni idioci?! "Dawid Greg i Peter Greg, najlepsi przyjaciele Luke'a tak samo jak on - boją się." WIĘC MOŻE NIECH COŚ ZROBIĄ! WEZWĄ POLICJE! POWIEDZĄ O TYM ŻE WIDZIELI PRZECIEŻ CHOLERNE MORDERSTWO! COKOLWIEK! " Po matematyce - ulubionej lekcji uczniów drugiej gimnazjum - zbliżała się lekcja Xandera." Jest jakiś szczególny powód dla którego ci uczniowie bardzo lubią matmę? Nie że to coś złego, sam bardzo lubie, ale zazwyczaj jest to chyba najmniej lubiany przedmiot przeciętnego gimnazjalisty. "Gdy Luke zbliżał się z przyjaciółmi do drzwi profesor Mrueder - nauczyciel matematyki - zatrzymał Luke'a." Zapominając o powtórzeniu, patrząc na imię założe że pan nauczyciel od matematyki nie jest wcale taki dobry jak się wydaje. Zobaczymy czy mam racje. "- Mogę z Tobą zamienić słówko? - spytał. Luke popatrzył się na niego ze zdziwieniem aż w końcu kiwnął głową." Czy... to jest zwrot do adresata... napisany z dużej litery?! Po co?! Przecież to nie list! "Profesor trudził się by powiedzieć Luke'owi prawdę od początku, ale starał się ją zachować na późniejszy okres. - Luke, profesor Xander jest straszny ja wiem - zaczął - musisz dziś na niego uważać czuję, że to możesz stać się jego ofiarą. Jest was pięciu w klasie - najmniejsza klasa w szkole - do końca roku może was zostać trójka, ale to nie jest powiedziane, że zostaniesz ty i Twoi znajomi. - dokończył" Chwila, on WIEDZIAŁ?! I nie zawiadomił władz porządkowych?! Tak po prostu pozwolił swoim uczniom umierać?! Nie dość tego, jakimś cudem wie że Xander chce zostawić trzech uczniów... z jakiegokolwiek powodu. ZOSTAŁO PIĘĆ UCZNIÓW I POMIMO TEGO ŻE WIEDZIAŁ O TYM CO ROBI NAUCZYCIEL OD BIOLOGII, NIE ZAREAGOWAŁ. NIE WEZWAŁ POLICJI, NIE POWIADOMIŁ DYREKTORA! Co za dupek! "Luke cały strząśnięty." That's what she said. "- Wytłumaczę całą sytuację Twoim przyjaciołom, ale staraj się nie umrzeć! - szepnął nauczyciel. Ze strachu Luke wybiegł z klasy i prosto do klasy Xandera." Luke to idiota. Nie dość że ucieka od człowieka który mu próbuje wytłumaczyć całą sprawę, to ucieka jeszcze prosto w stronę niebezpieczeństwa. "Po lekcji Luke spakował się i próbował wstać, ale czuł, że jego spodnie jakby się skleiły z krzesłem" That's what she said. "Luke czuł się jakby wpadł w pajęczynę pająka, z której nie ma ucieczki. W końcu poczuł, że może wstać." Aha czyli najpierw "wpada w pajęczyne pająka, z której nie ma ucieczki." a następnie wszystko jest ok i może normalnie wstać? "Xander z nożem zaczął się zbliżać do niego." Xander to idiota. Wiemy że potrafi paraliżować swoje ofiary, dlaczego więc nie utrzymał transu i zabił Luke'a kiedy był bezbronny pozwalając mu na ucieczkę? " W ostatniej chwili Luke rzucił krzesłem w nauczyciela." Sposób w jaki jest opisane to zdanie sprawia że cała sytuacja jest komiczna. "Chciał wyskoczyć z okna ale Xander chwycił go za głowę." Rzut krzesłem nie ma żadnego efektu na nauczyciela. "Wtedy trafił do tej samej kopalni gdzie nauczyciel miał plan zabić Katie." Jak?! Skąd?! "Umknął przy machnięciu nożem obok jego głowy." Kto umknął?! Komu?! Sprecyzuj! "Nóż trafił w skałe i wydobyły się spod niego iskry." Bardzo mało prawdopodobne. "Podbiegł do miejsca gdzie były drzwi z metalu. Zaczął w nie uderzać jak oszalały." Te drzwi z metalu wzieły się dosłownie z dupy. Nie było o nich wzmianki, a narrator wciąż zachowuje się jakbyśmy wiedzieli o jakie miejsce chodzi! "Trzaskał w nie, aż zdecydował je wywarzyć." METALOWE DRZWI. Aha, powodzenia z tym Luke! Masz jeszcze jakieś genialne pomysły które mógłbyś nam przedstawić? Nie wiem, może będziesz chciał je roztopić zapałką? "Odsunął się i kopnął w nie, otworzyły się." FIZYKA TAK NIE DZIAŁA! Czy to były drzwi z tektury pokolorowane tak aby wyglądały jak metalowe?! Jeśli to były zamknięte metalowe drzwi to Luke kopiąc je z całej siły NA PEWNO by ich nie otworzył. "Widział długi korytarz wiodący do nikąd." Skąd wiedział że wiedzie do nikąd skoro nigdy go nie przeszedł? "Na ścianach były krwawe rysunki, więc tym bardziej chciał uciec. - WRACAJ TU!! - wrzasnął Xander." Nauczyciel bowiem nie chciał aby ktoś zobaczył jego źle narysowanego Spongeboba z krwi. Luke patrząc na te okropne bazgroły, uznał że Xander jest gówno wartym artystą i uciekał dalej. "Luke widział, że musi skręcić w lewo" SKĄD TO WIEDZIAŁ?! "- Teraz widzisz kim jestem! - zawołał ktoś za jego plecami. Odwrócił się i widział Xandera. - Napatrzyłeś się? Tak? No to powiedz "Do widzenia"" Nie Xander, nie wiemy kim jesteś. Spoglądając na ten opis dowiadujemy się tylko co dzieje się w pokoju. Nikt z nas, w szczególności Luke nie ma żadnego pojęcia kim jesteś. "-NIE!!!! - ryknął mu do ucha Luke i chwycił się za pobliską rurę," That's what she... a zresztą nie ważne. "Przy drzwiach zauważył jego przyjaciół i nauczyciela Mruedera i zamknął za sobą drzwi" Dzięki za czekanie za drzwiami kiedy wasz kolega niemalże nie zginął. Dupki. "- Spokojnie - mówił do niego profesor - jest oszołomiony. Chodźcie za mną." Skoro jest oszołomiony to zróbcie coś z nim! Macie teraz szanse zemścić się za waszych przyjaciół i zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo! Brak jakiejkolwiek popraw. Opowiadanie tak samo złe jak poprzedni rodział.